


Snared

by BluntBetty



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Bite, Blood Drinking, F/M, Feeding, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/BluntBetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is this feeling? I cannot think, my senses snared...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snared

Senses snare,

my mind bends.

Feel my eyelids flutter,

my breath short.

Dizziness overtakes

and my skin prickles.

Take in a breath,

taste your essence.

I can barely see straight,

my lungs feel bound, constricted by red ribbon.

Why is it I feel nothing?

No, not nothing. Rather,

peace.

A fluidity that gives my heart rest.

Shudder at the feel of your tongue on my neck,

unknowingly lapping erotic circles at it greedily takes my blood.

Do you know what you do to me?

I can now feel my blood leaving me,

is that normal?

Something nudges my consciousness,

telling me something is wrong.

It slowly gains control over the pleasing lust I feel,

snaring and entangling my brain.

Signals tell me,

 _Predator, predator._

The prickles of indulgence turn to needle pricks of jealousy,

abhorrence, violent and malevolent.

I give a small cry of pain,

but quickly inhale it back.

I will my senses to be lost again,

to feel the numbing pleasure from moments before.

The sensual circles slow, halted by my mewl of fear.

Cold air rushes in,

his mouth gone.

His lips whisper my name, fearful.

Worried for my comfort.

My eyes clench,

guilt the primary feeling.

All others are gone now,

taken with his lips, teeth.

Though he worries for me, for my safety,

feeling as though he is nothing more

than a leech,

I am the one who is worthless.

I am nothing more than a harlot.

No, worse, for sure.

I want nothing more

than to grab him by the hair.

Drag his mouth to mine, then to my throat.

I long to feel his teeth sink into my tender veins,

lap at the blood that flows freely, willingly from me.

He need never fear being rejected from me,

I will take him

every time.

But no.

For now, I will look into his eyes,

hide the lust in my own.

And tell him I am fine, when really,

I'm not. I never will be

without him.

I wash my neck,

cover the two minuscule holes.

Cool the violent blush,

the color of wine,

from my cheeks.

And patiently wait for the next time

we break the greatest of taboos.

Breaths mingled together,

senses snared,

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own the piece, not the characters.


End file.
